Born in Fire
by Gas Mask Jack
Summary: First Fic Elmore gets a visit from a deadly mercenary and wrecks havoc on the city but when he meets the Wattersons can he finally stop what caused him pain or will he leave Elmore in flames. I own my OC and the story nothing else
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I thought I would try this story out since its been in my head for a while and I finally was able to get it done so YAY anyway I hope enjoy it**

Chapter 1:

Time to Burn The town of Elmore was quiet and serene as the moon rose and night ascended. All of its occupants sleeping and enjoying their sweet dreams. All but one. A shadowy figure strolled down the towns moonlit streets with a determined look plastered on his face. As walked by the city harbor he took in the refreshing scenery; he always enjoyed the night as it was always nice and quiet to him.

As the figure continued his stroll he came across a warehouse that was lit up like a Christmas tree every window and crack was lit up; however, the warehouse itself looked like it had seen better days as it was rusted and falling apart. He walked closer to the warehouse and as he did he heard voices within it. He pushed his ears against it to clearly understand what he was hearing.

"Why are we here if he aint gonna show up?"

"Be patient you idiot he'll show up we just need to wait"

"You know I hate waiting"

The front door was then kicked in and all heads turned to the disturbance to lean figure in the doorway. He was a tall cat with light brown fur with a large burn mark over the left side of his face; he wore dark blue jeans and a dark hoodie with fingerless gloves covering his hands while he held what appeared to be a vacuum cleaner with a bayonet on it. He steadily sauntered over to the group of what appeared to be thugs; after several steps one of the men approached him. He was a bulldog ,and a burly one at that; he had tattoos all over his arms and exposed chest. He was wearing black leather pants and a tight leather jacket and stopped in front of the intruder.

"What are you supposed to be a sweeper or something? cause that's one weird looking vacuum cleaner you have there" he said and made the other men of the group laugh at his terrible joke. The intruder grabbed the object and held it like one would hold a chainsaw he then put the tip of the object in the bulldogs face and then pulled the trigger at the base of it. The dog looked down the tube just in time to see torrent of flames splash right in his face he then screamed in agony as the devoured his face.

The rest of the thugs were horrified at the sight one of their own losing his face to ferocious flames. His hair was singed completely off; his nose was damaged to the point that he couldn't smell and his eyes felt like they would pop out of his head as he kept them closed. The bulldog then dropped dead after only fifteen seconds of left on fire being burned to the bone.

After seeing this intruder kill one of their men the other six thugs start to surround him. One of the thugs then charged him from the front but the intruder sidestepped him and punched him in the back of the head sending him stumbling to the ground. Two other thugs charged at him so he dropped his flamethrower and charged at them before they made contact he jumped flipped over thugs. While in midair of the jump he placed his hands either side of each thugs head and clapped his hands forcefully crushing the skull of each thug. The intruder stuck his landing on another thug's shoulders and proceeded to twist his legs to snap his neck. As the intruder got his feet another thug charged with a switch blade the intruder twisted his arm and shoved the blade deep into the thug's neck.

The intruder turned only to see two thugs left he then rushed over and picked up his flamethrower and turned just in time to impale one of the thugs with the bayonet and burned him from the inside out. He then threw the charred corpse off the bayonet and walked over to the last thug who was getting to his feet but was kicked in the sides and had a foot slammed on his chest.

The thug looked at the intruder with fear; he didn't know what was about to happen.

"Were is he?" he said in a cold voice that scared the thug to his core, when the thug didn't respond he put more pressure on his chest.

"I won't ask so nice again so tell me where to find Devin Mason "

"Look I don't know where he is the only one that knows is our boss but he is out of town and won't be back for a few days you'll have to wait in this town until he shows", "please just PLEASE let me live!"

The intruder scowled at the thug and lifted his foot off of him he was relieved but then the intruder slammed a box on his legs crippling him. The intruder then proceeded to set the warehouse on fire and turned to leave but before he did he bent down toward the crippled thug.

"Just remember the name that sent you to hell, Jason Pyro"

He then got up and walked out and away from the burning building ignoring the screams and cries of help from the crippled thug. As he walked away he noticed the red and blue lights in the distance, someone must've called 911 he then dashed down the street and found a manhole. Jason grabbed the cover and threw it off he then went down into the sewer but covered the manhole behind him.

" _Damn that was close_ " he thought as he made his way through the sewer; he needed to stay in town for a few days so he could find Devin but he didn't know where he would stay for that time. Jason knew he didn't have enough funds to stay in any hotels for that time only enough for four to five days. So in other terms he was absolutely screwed until he could find a place to crash but if that didn't happen we wouldn't mind sleeping in the streets as he was used to that.

After walking through a shitty sewer Jason found a ladder to another manhole quite far from the warehouse, he then proceeded to climb up and move the cover to get to the surface. He poked his head out to see he was in a rural neighborhood and pulled himself up and out of the sewer. He found a nice house that had a shed in the back, he hopped the fence and snuck in the shed with his gear and went to sleep. Little did he know that the shed belonged to the Watterson's.

 **Well there you go my first TAWOG fanfic with my OC I hope you guys enjoyed it let me know how you liked it and I might consider doing more I own Jason Pyro and this story nothing else Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Freinds

Jason awoke with sunlight shining in his face; he stretched and yawned before pulling out his phone to check the time. It was currently 11:45 A.M. on a Sunday which gave him plenty of time to look for a hotel or someplace to settle down for a bit, but when he went to check his wallet he heard voices outside and immediately hid underneath a tarp that dangled freely from one of the shelves at the back. He heard the door open before more talking began.

"Are you sure it's in here Darwin?"

"Of Course, I remember after the last time we played it, and after we were done we put it in the shed."

" _Alright only two people this should be easy"_ Jason lifted the tarp a bit to see a blue cat with bangs that looked around the same age as him, wearing a red T-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, he also wore light jeans but strangely no shoes. The other one was a goldfish with legs that looked to be a bit younger and wore absolutely nothing but a pair of green shoes.

" _The hell, is he seriously butt naked with only shoes? What happened to this town since I left?"_ Jason couldn't afford more time, he snuck up behind them, grabbed both their heads, and smacked them together hard enough to knock them out.

"Sorry boys it's nothing personal "Jason gathered his backpack and his flamethrower before sprinting out of the shed and down the street before stopping in front of an abandoned house.

"Alright time to see how much money I have" Jason said as he pulled out his wallet which, unfortunately, he opened to see empty.

"Great, just fucking great I lost my fucking money in the damn sewer now I have no money to stay at a hotel or get food" Jason looked at the old house he suppose that he could stay there but food was another problem altogether. He could always steal food but then the police would be alerted and chances of him getting arrested would be high. He then had an idea that might work, he could enlist in the local school and file for a 'Food Doctrine' he would be able to get free lunches but he needed to have the paperwork to pass as a legitimate student, and he knew just the person to call for it. Jason pulled out his phone and dialed up the number; it rang for a few seconds before the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gary it's Jason I need to call in a favor or two" Gary was a tech head that Jason worked with on most of his jobs. While Jason would do the field work Gary would be able to help him by hacking, getting data, getting blackmail material, etc. in exchange they split the payment in halves. The only things that Gary refused to do was hack banks and transfer the funds either of their accounts as doing so would alert probably the local law enforcement or the FBI and would cut the merc business short.

"Ugh what do you need now Pyro?"

"I need you to create some false documents to make me a student at Elmore High School and be eligible for a Food Doctrine."

"What? What for?"

"Lost my money while in a sewer so now I have to live off of free school lunches and sleep in an abandoned house." Jason really had no need to lie about his predicament and even though he couldn't hear it Gary was probably dying of laughter on the other end.

"Wow, the mighty Jason Pyro lost his money to the sewer; let me guess, the sewer gator did it" Gary started laughing while Jason just sat there and rolled his eyes waiting for him to be done.

"Okay now if you're done being an asshole could you help me out here?"

The laughter died down and nothing but the sound of typing could be heard. After about ten minutes Gary's voice could be heard over the secured line. "Alright you're officially a registered student to Elmore High School and have a Food Doctrine due to 'financial troubles' so now you have some food I also took the liberty of emailing you your schedule for the school year."

"Thanks Garebear I owe you one."

"Don't call me that ever again" Gary then hung up leaving Jason to look at his schedule for school and to go 'shopping' for school supplies. Jason turned around to face the old house, it was a decent sized, two story home covered in grey paint. Going inside Jason saw that the living room was large taking a half of the first floor with a large kitchen at the back of the house as well as a decent sized bathroom. The second floor had three bedrooms and one master bedroom with a master bath connected.

"Damn, wonder who left this place abandoned?" Jason proceeded to unpack his stuff in the master bedroom. First come first serve. He went to take a look at the kitchen to see a door that lead to basement, Jason pulled out a butterfly knife and a flashlight before proceeding down the stairs. The basement was fairly large it had some furniture like chairs, a couch, a table, and even a large bed and bedframe. "Well that saved me some money" he said before getting to work on moving the furniture up stairs.

It was 1:00 P.M. when Jason went out to go get school stuff he left all but a pistol back at the house before he left and honestly he was dreading having to go to school. In Jason's eyes school was just another prison for kids to go and the parents to relax while the kids were out of the house. He hated it but it was a necessity unless he wanted to eat out of the trashcan. He walked into the local mall which was very busy with customers ranging from parents buying stuff for their kids to people who just tried to shoplift and failed, he was so busy looking around that he almost didn't notice when someone bumped into him.

"Oops, sorry about that dude" Jason's eyes were wide open. He looked to see the same blue cat kid from earlier who had a noticeable bruise on the right side of his head. This became extremely weird for Jason as he was now talking to the same person that he knocked unconscious this morning.

"Umm…it's okay no harm done" he said trying to ignore the awkwardness before moving along. He was able to find a place that sold school stuff before slipping in and swiping the stuff he needed such as pencils, pens, notebooks, and all that. Once he had everything and dropped off the stuff at the house he noticed that there was still some time to kill so he decided to head to the park and take a nice relaxing walk. Jason shortly arrived, with his hood up, to the park after a few minutes of walking and saw that there were not a lot of people there was group of three hanging out by the bathrooms but that was it. The group looked like one Jason didn't want have pleasure of meeting they all looked to be in their late teens one was a bomb with arms and legs, another was a weasel that looked like he was on meth, and the last had Jason puzzled it was a PINK teddy bear, A FUCKING PINK TEDDY BEAR Jason made his way over to a bench and plopped down on it. However his rest was short lived when he heard a scream.

Anais Watterson was a very smart girl for her age. At age fifteen she was able to pass an exam that let her get to go to Elmore High at an early age. She was praised by her teachers and family for being a child prodigy and has since been making a name for herself. However it seemed that today she made, in her opinion, a very stupid choice by taking a shortcut through the park to get home from a physic club meeting at this hour. While she was busy carrying her books and rushing home she never saw the group of delinquents watching her walk by. The group made their move when they walked to her and stopped her from moving any farther.

"Well look who showed up boys" said the weasel with a glint in his eyes. Anais saw that the other two were surrounding her but mostly focused on the one in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked fearfully she had heard about these guys from Gumball after he told her the events when he and Darwin were in detention and needless to say she was terrified.

"How about all of the money you have on you?" the weasel said as he got closer to her.

"But I don't have any money to give you I only have my books and school supplies."

The weasel just gave a sickening grin "Oh don't worry there is something you can give us." The bomb guy and pinky came up behind her and knocked her books out of her hands and grabbed her arms. "You can give us a 'fun time' " the weasel said as all three of them forced her down. Anais screamed but was silenced by the bear covering her mouth.

"Hurry up I want to have my turn before we're caught" the weasel was now reaching for her panties. Anais kicked and tried to free her arms but it was no use, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

*CLICK*

Anais opened her eyes and she along with her would-be rapers looked up to see someone wearing a dark hoodie pointing a gun at them. "Let the girl go or I blow your brains out" said a young gruff voice as he visibly switched the safety off of his gun.

While the bomb guy and the pink bear looked scared the weasel gave him a smug look. "Ooo I'm so scared" he said with sarcasm. "You're probably just bluffing with a fake gun like you would actually-"

*BANG*

The weasel fell down with a bullet wound through the head. "Anyone else?" the other two thugs looked like they were going to piss themselves while Anais looked in shock. She had never in her life ever thought that she would see some get killed in front of her and now she was debating on whether to be fearful or thankful. Before she could think of anything else she heard two more gunshots and looked to see the other two thugs dead Anais looked back to see her savior looting the bodies for money and acted like he never noticed her.

"Not bad had combined total of $440 on them" Jason looked back to see Anais looking at him terrified. He slowly walked over to trying not to scare her more than he already had and helped her pick up her books. "You okay?" he asked trying to make small talk while he got up and handed her books.

Anais hesitantly took her books before answering "yes, thank you."

"We better leave before the cops show up" Jason started walking to the exit but turned back to see Anais just staring at him. "Well are you coming or not?" she blinked out of whatever stupor she was in and walked with Jason out of the park. Jason looked at his phone to see it was now 5:30 and looked over to Anais, who was still silent since the shooting, and was able to get a good look at her, she was as tall as his shoulder length and her ears were long enough to reach her lower back, her attire consisted of regular blue jeans and a scarlet red sweater.

"Thank you" she said in a whisper but Jason was able to hear it.

"Don't mention it those sick bastards got what they deserved you're just lucky I was there when I was." They continued their walk in silence until they came upon an ice cream shop. Jason looked at the money he robbed off the group back at the park, then at Anais, and back at the shop.

"Hey, you wanna get some ice cream?" she looked at him for a minute with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry the money I robbed off those guys will help pay it and you can have whatever you want, on me."

Anais thought about it for a moment before she looked back at Jason "I guess we can but I have to be home by 6:20."

"Sounds fair" the two went to the ice cream store to get a well-deserved snack. Jason got a Hot Fudge Sunday while Anais got a Banana Split. The two ate in peace and started to talked to each other Jason told her about him moving back into town as a cover up story and Anais told him about how she became a prodigy and was able excel most people her age. All and all they both enjoyed each-others company or they did before someone else joined them.

"Anais?"

Both Anais and Jason turned to see the source of the voice. "Gumball? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Me and Darwin came here to get a snack before we head back home" Gumball's eyes then landed on Jason who looked back at him with wide eyes. "Hey, you're the guy bumped into at the mall I never did catch your name."

"Jason, Jason Pyro" he then held out his hand for a shake.

"Gumball Watterson" he responded while taking Jason's hand and shaking it.

"So…you and my sister on a date or something" Gumball asked with a smug look. Anais stopped eating mid bite which fell back into the bowl and Jason just blushed.

"N-no him and I just met while I was at the park" Anais said quickly with Jason just nodding and not saying anything.

Gumball held his look "Uh huh, sure you're not" which earned him banana in his face.

"Ugh you're so annoying at times Gumball" she got up, got her books and started walking with Gumball to find their brother. She turns to Jason and waves goodbye in return Jason does a two finger salute before getting up and leaving to go home himself.


End file.
